Sobre la Historia
by Spike Darke
Summary: [AU] Octavio es profesor de Historia en la universidad y Jedediah, tras una de sus clases, le sorprende con una visita inesperada la cual acabará con un vergonzoso accidente.


Octavio apoyó la tiza para marcar el punto y final de la frase, no lo hizo demasiado fuerte, pero la mitad contra la pizarra se partió y terminó cayendo al suelo. El golpe hueco contra la baldosa, extrañamente audible dado el silencio que sus alumnos le profesaban, precedió al timbre de las clases que repiqueteó incesante y acabó por ensordecerlo. Cómo odiaba ese maldito sonido, era la primera facultad en la que trabajaba que marcaba con un horario estricto sus horas y se le antojaba un recordatorio de sus años de instituto.

-No salgan tan corriendo –volteó para enfrentarse cara a cara con esa marabunta de estudiantes, los cuales se morían por agarrar sus apuntes, colgarse las mochilas al hombro y salir hacia la cafetería- Necesito ese texto de Teddy Roosevelt para la semana que viene, no me importa en absoluto que lo entreguen a ordenador, pero revisaré concienzudamente que no sean un "copia y pega" de páginas de internet ¿Queda claro? –Intentó sonar amenazador, incluso levantó el índice de manera autoritaria, pero no le hacían caso en exceso- Quiero que trabajen su capacidad de redacción, "tomarlo prestado" es algo que todo el mundo sabe hacer. Ehm, pasad buena tarde, chicos.

Finalizó, perdiendo así la atención de todos esos adolescentes que, entre conversaciones, murmullos y risas, se dirigían a la salida, sorteando en su camino a alguien que se empeñaba en avanzar contracorriente.

-Profesor Octavio –Una voz grave y serena lo llamó desde su escritorio, el italiano ni tan siquiera volteó para mirarlo, siguió borrando la pizarra haciendo balancear la corbata como un péndulo en el proceso.

-Las consultas de clase tras la comida, por favor –terminó de borrar uno de los encerados y pasó al siguiente, haciendo caso omiso a esa voz tras él.

-No lo entiende, no me apetece ver a mi marido tras la hora de comer, más que nada, ese lapso de tiempo está para comérmelo yo a él –comentó con sorna, dando un papirotazo a la gorra que llevaba sobre su rubia cabellera con chulería. El italiano dejó que una sonrisa escapase de sus labios, un "no me había dado cuenta antes" disfrazado de sonriente suspiro que llevaba consigo su nombre.

-Jedediah… - dejó el borrador sobre su mesa para lanzarse en brazos del rubio, que lo recibió con gusto, tomándolo de la cintura y apoyándolo contra el borde del escritorio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi hora de comer y me apetecía pasar a verte, además entro una hora tarde hoy así que… -Acercó sus labios al cuello del moreno, que suspiró cansado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro contrario, sintiendo la barba incipiente de su marido rozarle las mejillas- tengo tiempo para ti…

La frase sonó como un susurro, una confidencia entre ambos con tintes de picardía que escondía necesidad, ganas de disfrutar de tiempo juntos tras un par de días sin siquiera unas horas reservadas para ambos.

-No es adecuado, Jed –Respondió derrotado, lamentándose interiormente de que fuera así- al menos no es el sitio adecuado…

Frunció los labios al notar esa mano que tanto deseaba en su piel buscarle el comienzo a la camisa, que parecía estar metida en los pantalones como impedimento. Enredó las manos en la cabellera del americano, atrayéndolo contra sí, consiguiendo más escondite en el hueco de su cuello: Estaba demasiado avergonzado con esto. Nunca había hecho nada así, pero le estaba tentando tanto la idea de derribar sus esquemas y perder la razón en horas de trabajo...

-C-cariño, no es el momento… -gimoteó, agarrando con fuerza la nuca de su compañero, consiguiendo enloquecerlo más de lo que ya estaba- E-estaremos en casa en unas horas…

-Sí, tan cansados que no tendremos ganas de nada –murmuró entre dientes Jedediah, quien ya había conseguido acariciar la piel del italiano y hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, pues de no ser así, seguramente habría roto la camisa y los botones estarían desparramados por el aula. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, lo lamió despacio y disfrutó de esos guturales gemidos que escapaban de la garganta contraria sin Octavio quererlo.

-N-nos van a pillar…Jed, para…-a pesar de pedírselo, la erección que comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus pantalones indicaba todo lo contrario. Sonrojado como nunca antes lo había estado, volteó para buscar la llave de la clase en todo el revuelto de papeles sobre su escritorio, pero era tan complicado encontrarla con la maldita cadera del maldito Jedediah golpeando contra la suya, llamando su atención.

¿Dónde estaba esa maldita llave?

-Veo, profesor, que tiene un grave problema –jadeó contra su oído, palpando la erección que los pantalones del moreno aprisionaban- Creo que…debería ayudarle con esto…

La hebilla del pantalón resonaba en el silencio de la sala, solo roto por las agitadas respiraciones de ambos. Primero cayó el cinturón, luego el botón de la bragueta, la cremallera…

-J-Jedediah, joder… -la agilidad de sus manos a la hora de revolver todo lo habido y por haber sobre su mesa perdía intensidad.

¿Y la llave? ¿Y la maldita llave?

El americano tomó la erección de Octavio entre su mano y comenzó un lento movimiento que desquició por completo a su marido, quien cerca estuvo de hacer sangrar sus labios intentando no emitir un sonoro gemido. Apoyó con fuerza las manos sobre el escritorio y se dejó hacer sobre éste, mientras, entreveía más y más folios que le impedían encontrar aquello que le hubiera dado algo más de intimidad, de haberlo dejado en buen sitio.

Podían atisbarse notas sobre la declaración de independencia, nativos americanos…

–A-ah, Jed…no pares... -arqueó la espalda, presa del placer sentido cuando le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, quedando más pegado al pecho del contrario.

-Tampoco pensaba, cariño –respondió excitado, aumentando la velocidad de la mano mientras jugueteaba a desquiciar al italiano golpeando su erección contra la cadera del profesor, quien cada vez iba pegándose más contra él, pidiendo de manera inconsciente ir más allá de ese entretenimiento rápido.

* * *

Había un libro de Historia sobre el Imperio Romano el cual tenía la etiqueta de la biblioteca de la facultad; un general de la época lo miraba con un semblante serio desde la portada.

-I-idiota…c-casi… -Gimoteó, casi balbuceó. La cintura del contrario seguía insistiendo en acabar contra la suya y esa mano, esa maldita mano se movía tan bien alrededor de su miembro...

-A este paso me harás empapar los pantalones –El americano sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna, una llamada de atención que le costó horrores rechazar.

El folio en el que tenía la vista fija comenzó a emborronarse por momentos, las letras se desdibujaban hasta volverse meras manchas negras. Apretó el borde de la mesa con una fuerza tal que sintió la rigidez de sus manos doler, pero en esos instantes, la quemazón en su bajo vientre era más intensa, cada vez lo era más y más...

-J-Jed... -articuló torpemente, intentando no alertar a toda la facultad de su inadecuada presencia.

Jedediah disfrutó de ese gemido ronco previo al orgasmo de su compañero, consiguiendo que éste le provocara un escalofrío de placer desde la punta de sus pies que, presupuso, Octavio debió sentir con más fuerza. El italiano jadeó con dificultad, excitado y cansado, su pecho se movía locuaz y, poco a poco, el rojo de sus mejillas iba acrecentando más (si es que eso era posible) hasta el punto de llegar a tintarle incluso las orejas.

Dio un papirotazo a la visera de la gorra, satisfecho de la visión que le proporcionaba su azorado marido, quien se recomponía con cierto retintín, atusándose la camisa y abrochándose los pantalones. Seguía sin voltear para mirarlo, realmente debía estar muy avergonzado.

-M-me acabo de… -Octavio entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Jedediah tomó su cintura y asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro, poniéndose de puntillas. La mesa parecía una leonera, los folios y aquel libro tomado de la biblioteca se encontraban desparramados sobre el escritorio, mas no era eso lo que preocupaba al moreno. Con indecisión, acercó lentamente la mano a la portada donde ese general romano, de ceño fruncido, lo juzgaba con la mirada, solo para comprobar que esa cosa estaba ahí- M-me acabo de…-repitió.

Jedediah sonrío travieso.

-Te acabas… te acabas de correr sobre la historia –resopló con sorna, sin desdibujar esa amplia sonrisa de su rostro- va a ser divertido cuando tengas que devolverlo.

Y lo dijo así, sin más. Como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Octavio, entonces, imitó el adusto gesto del personajillo de la portada sin quererlo.


End file.
